


Everything Has Changed

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Impressions, Inspired by Music, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God—<em>Merlin</em>—what a ridiculous name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran. Particularly, the lines:
> 
>  
> 
> _'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
>  _And your eyes look like coming home_  
>  _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place, I believe, sometime during the first episode, just after Merlin and Arthur's first little encounter.

* * *

 

  
*

  
He was a mouthy, disrespectful son of a bitch who deserved to  _rot_  in the cells, as far as Arthur was concerned. What right did he have, after all, talking to the  _prince_  of Camelot like that? What right did he have to interfere in his business?

  
None.

  
If Arthur wanted to use the odd stable boy for target practice, that bloke, that  _Merlin,_ didn't need to concern himself with it.

  
God— _Merlin_ —what a ridiculous name!

 _  
Everything_  about that idiot had been  _weird_. His name, his ears, his eyes, his gall—there wasn't a damn thing about him that didn't rub Arthur the wrong way…

  
But it wasn't  _all_  wrong, now was it? It was mostly just…  _weird_. The way he'd called Arthur "friend," like they'd known each other for years, had stirred something in him, and his eyes, blue and soft, had been welcoming and safe, like they had been made just for Arthur to get lost in. Everything about the bumbling idiot had felt like…

_  
Home._

  
Like a place Arthur had never been before and a place he'd been a hundred thousand times already combined. It was unnerving and calming all at once, turning Arthur's world upside down. If he never saw that idiot again…

  
He didn't know if he would be upset or relieved.

  
So when he found out that  _idiot_  was to be Gaius' ward, that he would more than likely be around quite a bit…

  
Arthur could safely admit to himself that his life would never be the same again.

  
*  
  


* * *

 


End file.
